


The Balance of Ice and Fire

by Sanjuno



Series: Crossover Fixits To Help Westros Be Less Miserably Doomed [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Also martial arts, F/M, Magic Space Wizards fighting Evil Magic Space Wizards is great training for Evil Zombie King, Metafiction, Padme was an unofficial student of Qui-gon "I Give No Fucks" Jinn, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Students of Qui-gon Jinn being reincarnated into a Westros House, Thank the Force for the many years of training in politics and battle tactics, This is a fixit for both series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/pseuds/Sanjuno
Summary: What would change about the Song if three former Jedi and a former Galactic Senator were reincarnated into the world of Westros?





	The Balance of Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DLM4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLM4/gifts).



> This first went up on my tumblr, and I have since edited it and clarified a few points. Feel free to ask questions at the end.

=/=

Willas Tyrell was always an odd boy, more interested in his books than jousting. Spending more time on his animals and his garden than on learning his lordly duties. You would think that it would make him weak, but Willas never skipped his arms practice or his lessons. He simply surpassed his teacher’s ability to instruct him so quickly there was little point in him lingering on the subjects. Mace Tyrell tried to be a good father, but it was obvious he had no idea how to connect with his son. Oleanna had an easier time of it, even if she constantly despaired of her grandson’s distinct lack of political ambition.

(Feemor had known his time would run out one day. He had been lucky, from a certain point of view. Feemor had never participated in the battles, had been largely unknown to the Clones. Feemor, and many others like him, had instead devoted their energies into helping the refugees and bombed out planets recover after the battlefront moved on. So it was a surprise to wake up again after being shot by Storm Troopers. Especially since he was now an infant on a primitive world. Still Human, and the Force sang strongly here. Feemor did not think that this is quite what the Masters meant when they told him that there was “no death”.)

Garlan Tyrell was his older brother come again in a slightly shorter body. Garlan had a more martial bent than Willas, was better skilled with his sword and with battle tactics. He still doted on his horse, and expressed verbal distain for the Game of Thrones even while making some of the most masterful moves Oleanna had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. Garlan was constantly out and about in Highgarden, speaking with the garrison and the small folk. Garlan reached his majority with a great many interesting friends in a great many interesting places.

(Obi-wan could only feel relief when Vader struck him down. The children were safe now, and Vader would not be able to use Obi-wan against them. Vader had killed any chance of convincing the twins to join him by killing Obi-wan himself. Leia would destroy Vader for Alderann. Luke would see justice done for his Aunt and Uncle and Master, just as Obi-wan had once brought justice to the Sith who had killed his loved ones. Oh, Anakin, his life was all Obi-wan could offer in return for all the pain his dear one had suffered. Obi-wan had expected to wake up as a Force Ghost, as he had been training for with Qui-gon. A flicker, a flash, the sight of Anakin’s funeral pyre before his Padawan became one with the Force. Obi-wan then woke up in the body of an infant. The blast of shock disturbing the Force around him and drawing his new older brother into the nursery. Feemor had laughed at Obi-wan before explaining what he could about their new situation. Really, this was most undignified.)

Margaery Tyrell was her grandmother’s child in every possible way. From the way she managed the men in her life to the deft way she navigated the politics of Court and the Realm. The only odd stroke in the picture of a perfect Highgarden Lady was her insistence in learning how to use bow and dagger. Needlework had not saved Elia Martell, the girl told her grandmother, so she needed to be able to kill from a distance and from up close. Oleanna was simply glad the girl didn’t want to learn the sword and lance too. Margaery retorted that the Tyrell House had supported the Targaryens, and so she needed to be able to kill anyone sent after her. Oleanna agreed that this was sensible and discretely hired an arms tutor for her granddaughter. It wouldn’t do for anyone to know that Margaery was capable of defending herself. Keeping the skill secret might be the edge she would need to survive.

(Padme died with longing for her husband in her heart, wishing for the return of the sweet, protective boy she had met before war and Sith manipulations ruined him. Poor Obi-wan, this must be breaking his heart. Padme breathed again in the body of an infant, born in a world where women were bought and sold like artwork. It was appalling, but perhaps no worse than was her due after the way she had ignored the plight of the clones. An army of slaves, their lives bought so that free men did not have to risk their lives… was it any wonder they had turned on the Jedi? On the Republic? She was lucky to have Feemor and Obi-wan with her. Her new brothers promised to keep her safe, to ensure that she got the betrothal she wanted and not the one their affable fool of a father would try and make. Mace was easy to misdirect even without Mind Tricks at their disposal.)

As if to make up for his elder sibling’s easy natures, Loras Tyrell was a brat of the highest order. Just as clever and skilled as his elder brothers, but loud about it when they were humble. Oleanna had no regrets about sending him to squire with Renly Baratheon as part of their reparations to the Crown. The ravens flew constantly between the siblings, and surprise visits to Storm’s End and later the Red Keep became commonplace. Oleanna was pleased with the loyalty her grandchildren showed one another and wondered perhaps if Mace had saved up all the intelligence he should have inherited from her in order to pass it on to her grandchildren.

(Xanatos woke up as an infant in an appallingly primitive world. At least he was born nobility, so it wasn’t as horrid as it could have been. His father still tried to manipulate him, but Mace was so clumsy about it that Xanatos couldn’t even take offence. The man was a fool, but he did at least love his children as much as his ambitions. That was a change. Oleanna was a different creature entirely. Obi-wan compared her favorably to Mother Talzin of the Nightsisters. Given his rather dramatic Fall into madness, Xanatos accepted the nearly-smothering affections of his siblings with all the grace he was capable of. They wanted to be sure of him, and if letting them kiss his head gave them that assurance, then Xanatos would allow them the privilege. Blood was blood, and it was important to have trustworthy allies in societies as war hungry as the Seven Kingdoms.)

The Tyrell siblings grew, making friends and allies with deft skill and grace. Always, somehow, in exactly the right place at exactly the right time for them to see things turn out for the best. The one thing that made them stand out was their obvious lack of faith in the Seven. Margaery’s Septa despaired of the girl. She was lovely and knew all her courtesies, but just like her brothers she treated the Faith of the Seven like an amusing children’s tale. It was Willas who eventually admitted that they all felt more faith in the Old Gods than the New. Mace had trouble with this, Oleanna understood that Faith was a private thing and stated that as long as they kept up appearances they could worship however they liked.

(When the Court made plans to travel to Winterfell in the North, where the Old Gods were still properly cared for, Feemor jumped at the chance. The Old Gods and their worship echoed strongly of the oldest versions of the Jedi Code and the Force. His siblings all went North with him, determined to gather enough Weirwood saplings for a proper Godswood. Everything they had heard about Weirwood implied that the trees were Force conduits, if not Force Sensitive, and they had felt the changes in the Force around them these last several years. Something was going to happen, and soon, and the Jedi needed to be ready. The Jedi were needed in the North, now, and the Force was insistent about it.)

With the addition of the Tyrells to the party, the events that took place in Winterfell were greatly changed. The Tyrells took one look at the Stark siblings and their Direwolves (noting the Force Bond between each child and their wolf) and immediately made friends. Constant questions were asked about the Old Gods, the Godswood, the Direwolves, the Heart trees, the legends passed down from the First Men. Old Nan was delighted to have a new audience for her stories. Willas respectfully asked Lord Stark for permission to take a few cuttings so that they could have proper Heart trees grown in Highgarden and whichever future keeps the other Tyrell siblings would hold. Ned agrees, and recommends going to the Isle of Faces if their cuttings fail on the way back South.

(Xanatos has been busy charming the oldest Stark girl, knowing that Sansa is the kind of innocent that is Joffrey’s favourite victim. He’s also aware of Joffrey’s parentage, which he’s informed his siblings of. Being who they are, teaching linage is more important than bloodlines for them, so they decided to wait and see how the kids turned out. Even if the inevitable inbreeding defects mean there isn’t much hope for them. So for now the Tyrell siblings are waiting for Robert to pass on, at which point they will declare for Stannis as King and Renly as his Heir. Xanatos sort of loves Renly and is sort of using him to keep House Tyrell in a position of strength. Feemor mostly just wants to take care of his Garden, while Obi-wan and Padme are determined to stabilize the Realm into something peaceful so they can start working on social improvements. At any rate, Xanatos is walking with Sansa when the Force screams a warning in his ear.)

Sansa is showing Ser Loras the grounds of Winterfell when the knight suddenly breaks into a run. She was startled, and slow to follow, but she tries her best to keep up. So she arrives in time to see Ser Loras catch Bran in his arms. Her little brother’s momentum is so great the knight is thrown back, and they tumble several lengths along the flagstones before skidding to a halt. Sansa screams, the wolves are howling and she looks up to see Ser Jaime pull back from the window of the Broken Tower. Sansa’s heart turns to ice. It’s possible that the man was trying to help, but Sansa has heard her father’s warnings about the Lannisters. Even though she had dismissed them until now, (because surely, _surely_ , a Queen and a Knight so fair of face would _never_ ) but Sansa knows Bran didn’t fall. Bran was thrown from the tower. By a Southern Knight and Sansa hates him. He tried to kill her brother. The wolf blood in Sansa wakes up, and she wants to tear out Ser Jaime’s throat with her teeth.

(Xanatos is pleased with the outcome of his little bout of heroics. The Queen and her brother’s liaison has been exposed, the parentage of her children thrown into doubt. It’s Padme who hammers in the last nail of their coffin, bringing up her research into the Houses and pointing out that there have never been Baratheon’s with blond hair. Not once in over thousands of years of intermarriage. Robert is, of course, pissed beyond words. Jaime and Cersei are stripped of their titles and imprisoned. Ned manages to calm Robert down enough to keep him from making Tywin his enemy. Jaime and Joffrey are sent to the Wall, Cersei and Myrcella shipped to Casterly Rock. Tommen is sent to Old Town to train as a Maester.)

Willas and Garlan are a boon during the dramatic events following the revelation of the Queen’s cuckolding of the King. They council Robert not to remarry so quickly, as it’s obvious that he’s not in the right spirits for it. They urge him to name Stannis his Heir, and then name Renly as heir to Stannis. The Baratheon’s of Dragonstone and Storm’s End are raised to Princely Houses, and Sansa Stark is betrothed to Renly Baratheon, with Loras Tyrell as their sworn sword.

(Padme sits Sansa down and has a very frank discussion with her. Will Sansa be able to handle joining the already established relationship? Because neither her brother nor Renly are likely to give one another up, not for a wife chosen for political reasons and not love. Sansa is still young and romantic enough to prioritize a love story, and she’s already half-infatuated with the Knight of Flowers. So Sansa gets the kind of education young Ladies never get from their Septas about how to please her husband in the marriage bed.)

Renly is mostly okay with his betrothal, given that Sansa hasn’t even flowered yet so he’s still got a few years until the girl is old enough for bedding. Loras approves of her, and she’s already written to Renly assuring him that she knows about Loras, and that she would never intrude on their love. And did Renly know that the First Men had a marriage ceremony that handled this sort of situation? Would he like to hear more about it? Renly is charmed by the Northern girl’s frank discussion of how to handle their rather complicated relationship situation and decides that if he has to marry a girl, at least Sansa Stark won’t expect him to love her just because they get married. Renly actually thanks Robert for arranging the match after meeting Sansa, because even though Renly doesn’t lust after women Sansa Stark is the closest a woman can get to his type without _being_ a man.

(Heeding the Will of the Force, the Jedi group starts to meddle a bit more overtly. Padme decides that she’s going to marry Robb Stark, so long as her brothers have no objections. There are none, so Padme takes things a step further by sharing the secret of her self-defense training with the Stark girls. The same arguments that convinced Oleanna work on Catelyn, so Sansa and Arya get a “dance teacher”. Arya of course takes it a step further and gets rapier training, but Padme manages to convince her that being a woman is not a bad thing. An agreement is struck between Arya and her parents that she’ll get her pick of the Northern Lords sons. Her choice, but it has to be from the pool of candidates agreed on by her parents. With Padme’s example to follow, Arya is content with this arrangement, and Catelyn is just relieved that Arya’s finally growing up.)

Given the loss of what they thought were three Baratheon Heirs, Robert decides to legitimize Edric Storm, the only bastard he has that was got on a noblewoman. Since the boy is both Florent and Baratheon, and because Stannis approves of the boys upbringing as a ward of Storm’s End, Edric is betrothed to Shireen to keep Dragonstone in Baratheon hands. Edric himself is excluded from the succession of the Iron Throne, and his children will be last in line, but it eases some of the insult Robert caused in the events of Stannis’ wedding. The Tyrell’s proceed to give everyone the gift of a Weirwood sapling, grown from the cuttings taken of the Heart tree in Winterfell. Everyone is very impressed by Willas’ ability to grow the trees South of the Neck.

(Feemor is determined to plant as many Weirwood trees as possible. Each sapling he plants in a Godswood strengthens the Living Force around him. Padme is pleased with her match to Robb, and with the attitudes of the North when it comes to giving women equal voice in regional politics. It’s not perfect, but it’s better than in most of the other Kingdoms. The Mormonts and the Reeds are by far her favourite Houses though. Obi-wan is happily running around making friends and influencing people. It’s very possible that he’s going to end up North of the Wall and seduce Val by being his loveable self, at which point the Wildlings will be brought South of the Wall and settled in the Gifts under the Lordship of the Blue Rose. Obi-wan gets along with them because they’re very much like Mandalorians. Xanatos is busy tending to his relationship and researching the First Man wedding ceremony meant to bind several people together in equal status and legitimacy. Good thing they’ve all already publicly converted to the Old Gods years ago. That makes things simpler on a social front.)

Garlan’s marriage to a Wildling Princess comes with the knowledge that the Others are real and are marching on the Wall. He negotiates passage for the Wildlings through the gates and settles them into both the Gift and the New Gift with promises of support for the Wall in the form of manpower and supplies. A new House Tyrell is founded in the North with a Blue Rose banner. Sansa Stark asks King Robert to legitimize her brother Jon as a wedding present. Jon Stark is serving as a squire in the Northern House Tyrell when he meets Ygrette, and she’s very determined to have him as her husband. Garlan laughs until he cries when Jon’s dragged to the Heart tree. Luckily Lord Stark and Arya were visiting at the time so they got to be there for the wedding. Ned gives Jon a keep and lands reasonably close to the Wall and the Gifts as a wedding present.

(The Force is pleased with the efforts the Jedi have taken to promote peace and harmony among the Seven Kingdoms. Tywin Lannister has all but withdrawn entirely from politics, leaving everything in the hands of Kevan and Tyrion. The Martells are a bit of an afterthought at this point, even with their scheming. Seeing Tywin Lannister to badly shamed to even show his face at Court is perhaps the best revenge they could ever have on him, even if it was not accomplished through their own efforts. The knowledge that no Lannister blood will be seated on the Iron Throne is even better. The punishment fit the crime perfectly.)

Daenerys Targaryen arrives in the Seven Kingdoms with her dragons and is quickly educated on the reality of the Rebellion. Her father was a monster, her brother was mad and obsessed with prophecy, and no one cares to see her on the throne. Her best bet, if she wants to avoid testing all her food for poison for the rest of her probably-short life is to assist the forces at the Wall with destroying the Others. When Daenerys starts to try and gather support for her claim to the Iron Throne, someone suggests that she marry Robert to cement things. Willas offers arguments in support for this, despite Daenerys’ very vocal protests, asking why she wants to win through bloodshed when a wedding will give her the result she wants without needing to kill countless people. It will be Targaryen blood on the Iron Throne once again, and everyone’s loyalties are satisfied.

(Feemor is aware of the fact that Daenerys is infertile and barren. It’s not an unexpected result from all the inbreeding and her getting pregnant so young. The Force readings Feemor gets off the Mother of Dragons are very clear on the fact that she can’t have any children, so Feemor works with Xanatos to arrange things for a peaceful resolution. The Baratheon inheritance is already sorted out, so Daenerys marrying Robert will keep the various Houses in the Seven Kingdoms from starting a Civil War.)

Since she can have no human children, Daenerys cannot pass on a ruling seat without a lot of politics to ensure that there isn’t a dangerous amount of contesting her choice of heir and she’s useless in a normal marriage alliance. It takes a lot of repetition from a lot of different sources, but Daenerys eventually comes to learn that despite having dragons at her disposal, she herself is still human. She will die one day and without an heir of her blood to inherit after her everything she built will fall to ruin as people contest for the Iron Throne. Marrying Robert is her best choice, because it both makes her Queen and the Baratheon’s were founded by a Targaryen offshoot, as well as Robert having a Targaryen grandmother, so a Baratheon inheriting after Daenerys dies is the closest she can get to a Targaryen return.

Ironically, it’s Ned Stark who makes the biggest impact on Daenerys. His father, elder brother, and only sister were killed as a direct result of Targaryen madness, and Daenerys, with her stubborn, misguided, single-minded goal of ruling the Iron Throne herself, is giving the impression that she’s just as mad as the rest of her House. The Targaryen name will die with her, so why does she think that she has any right to what they lost through their own dishonorable actions?

(The Force Provides, and the Jedi are pleased with how neatly things are coming together. Without the Council to stifle their actions they’ve managed to keep the Realm stable and strong enough to beat back the White Walkers. Obi-wan captures a Wright and sticks it in an ice block to take South to prove that the Others have returned. With Daenerys married to Robert and Sansa’s children set to inherit the Iron Throne, Ned tells Jon about his true parentage. Jon tells the rest of the Starks, and they all agree to keep it secret. They arrange for Jon’s eldest daughter to wed Sansa’s eldest son to tie everything together, just in case the truth ever comes out. The Jedi are working with the Stark’s warging powers. The Tyrells are honest about the fact that their powers are better suited to gardening than animal handling. Jon manages to warg with Daenerys’ dragons, and the Force gives the impression that Sansa’s children will have that power as well. This will thankfully keep the dragons under control once Daenerys passes on.)

Then there’s a big dramatic fight against ice zombies and dragons raining fire from the sky and the Jedi teachings spreading under the guise of worshipping the Old Gods. I have no idea who Willas-Feemor ends up marrying but I’m entertaining the thought of him romancing Asha Greyjoy just because Yoda’s lineage has a thing for grey morality.

=/=

**Author's Note:**

> I was quite proud of how this one turned out the first time I put it up on tumblr, and I still think it's one of the better ones.
> 
> dlm4 asked: How about Star Wars for the got meta game


End file.
